1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro-optical device, a method of driving the electro-optical device, a control circuit of the electro-optical device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electro-optical device using a memory-property display element such as an electrophoretic element and an electronic powder-particle element has been known. In such a kind of electro-optical device, it was possible to use a driving method using a memory property of the display element. For example, in a driving method described in JP-A-2007-206267, when the entire face of a display unit is switched to white display, only black-displayed pixels in the previous image are driven to be switched to the white display to prevent an afterimage.
However, when the all white display is performed using the method of selectively driving only the black-displayed pixels of the display unit, there is a problem that elimination in the vicinity of an outline of the black-displayed area is not sufficiently performed and an afterimage may be generated.